


1858 In An Eagle's Home

by Kuro_Midnight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comedy, Family Fluff, Family History, Other, Pre-Canon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Midnight/pseuds/Kuro_Midnight
Summary: In unknown circumstances, Ciel and Sebastian get transported back to the Phantomhive Estate as it was in 1858. Ciel gets the chance to meet his grandparents and their mysterious, but not as much as he thinks, friend and to see his father and aunt as they were at a young age. The answers to may secrets will be revealed to Ciel through this experience and Sebastian may just find out the biggest secret about Claudia and Cedric and their close relationship with Undertaker.





	1. Painted Figures

Ciel sat at his desk, signing papers and trying to de-stress after a day with Elizabeth and her family. Signing the papers was tiring, but it gave him a way to relax after Elizabeth clinging to him, Edward arguing with him and Francis and Alexis playfully scolding them. Ciel smiled to himself. No matter how difficult he found his family at times, they were always such fun to hang out with, even after all that had happened. ‘Maybe I should meet up with the Midfords more often…’ he thought to himself and continued signing and filing papers. There was a knock at the door and Ciel looked up to see Sebastian enter the room. “Is something wrong?” Ciel asked and Sebastian shook his head and said, “I just wanted to make sure you are feeling alright after your outing to the river with Lady Elizabeth and her family.” Ciel smiled to himself and said, “It was fun. Elizabeth pressed some flowers and put them into a book, Edward seemed desperate to pick a fight, Uncle Alexis seemed at peace on the water and Aunt Francis was in an extraordinary mood today.” Sebastian looked surprised. “Lady Francis was?” he said and Ciel nodded, “She seemed playful and happy. I wish I could see her like that more often. Today has made me think about accepting Aunt and Uncle’s invitations more often. Even Edward found a way to enjoy himself besides us.” Sebastian smiled at him and said, “By the look of your face my lord, you’ve had a good day today.” Ciel nodded and asked, “What is for dinner tonight?” Sebastian straightened a painting beside a bookshelf and said, “Tonight’s dinner will be Filet de Soles.” Ciel nodded as he finished filing the last of the papers and remarked, “You know, that used to be my grandmother’s favourite dish. Father used to tell me so himself.” Sebastian nodded and said, “From what I can tell, she had quite the taste for seafood, my lord. She is painted at Marquis Midford’s manor, correct?” Ciel said, “Yes, kept behind a curtain, as I’m told the painting was during her lifetime. The painting pictures her on a chair, my grandfather standing to the right of her and a friend to the left of her.” Ciel suddenly squinted and asked, “…Sebastian…It feels light and…Sebastian!” A strange feeling took over Ciel and Sebastian ran to him as he struggled to stand. “My lord, are you quite alright?” Ciel heard and he tried to respond, only to feel a sharp beam of light across his vision and close his eyes tightly in response, unknowingly fainting briefly.


	2. Another Time

The first thing Ciel felt was grass beneath him, followed by birds above him and late-afternoon sunshine. He opened his eyes, staring up at the sky and memories of what just happened came to him. “Sebastian!” he called, almost instinctively and Sebastian turned to him and helped him up. “Just what has happened?” Ciel asked and Sebastian looked wary. “I don’t know, my lord. I felt faint and saw bright light and then I regained consciousness out here. Something is different about this manor though and the garden has had extensive changes.” Ciel looked around and did indeed see that the garden was more built up below them from the hill where they were stood. Complex hedgerows extended around below them and the manor, though clearly his family’s manor, did indeed seem different. “Shall we find out what’s going on around here?” Ciel asked and Sebastian nodded and lead him down into the garden.

The two of them fought to find their way through the unfamiliar hedgerows and down to the manor. Ciel sighed in exhaustion and asked, “Do you think we’re close?” Sebastian replied, “I believe we are now…Young master, be quiet.” Ciel looked around, confused and heard rustling. He then only remembered shouting in surprise and being forcefully restrained and when he next looked up, he was on the floor. ‘Oh. The Phantomhive estate.’ He thought as a group of five gardeners glared down at him. He flinched as a knife was put to his throat and a masculine woman said, “Alright, start talking. Who are you, who sent you and why are you here?” Ciel stuttered to her and Sebastian said, “Nobody sent us. We are here because this is where we woke up.” The man holding Sebastian down asked, “Woke up? We should probably take them to Mistress.” The angry woman asked, “What if they’re dangerous?” They continued to argue for a little while before the lady said, “Untie them. Let’s take them to mistress.” The other gardeners untied them and went back to their jobs while the lady took them into the manor. “I’m sorry that we got off on the wrong foot, my lady. What is your name?” The lady said, “Yes, sorry about that. I’m Via. You’re alright after that, aren’t you?” Ciel replied, “Yes. Quite alright.”


	3. The Young Lord's Grandparents

Via opened the door to the drawing room and said, “Master, Mistress. These two men came up to me and said that they found there way here after falling unconscious, so I thought I should bring them to you.” Ciel’s eyes widened as he looked at the three people in front of him and recognised them as his grandparents and their friend from the painting. “Oh my! Are you two quite alright?” Claudia said, walking up to them. “We’re fine, my lady.” Sebastian said and Ciel stared at them, trying to figure out what was going on. “I’m sorry, you’ll have to bear with me, but something odd has definitely happened here. Namely, the fact that you three live here and I don’t recognise anybody who works here.” Ciel said, earning confused looks from the three of them. “This is going to sound really odd but…we’re not from this time. You two are the parents of my father and…I live here in my time…” Ciel looked to the side as the trio stared at him, trying to comprehend what he had said. Claudia’s face lit up and she exclaimed, “I have a grandson?! Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, young man!” Claudia hugged him tightly and Ciel paled before going pink and struggled a little. “Claudia, dear! I don’t think he likes that!” Cedric said and Claudia looked down at him before letting go. “Sorry, sweetie…what’s your name?” Claudia said and Ciel recomposed himself and introduced himself. “My name is Ciel Phantomhive. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Claudia nodded to him and turned to Sebastian. “And what’s your name, sir?” Sebastian told her, “I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive Family. I will be pleased to serve you, my lady.” He bowed to her and she smiled to herself.

Cedric then approached Ciel and said, “It will be a pleasure to have you, Ciel.” And shook his hand. “Can you get back home?” the friend asked and Ciel recognised his voice, stopping in his tracks, ‘That’s…that’s Undertaker’s voice!’ he thought and managed to say, “Since we don’t know how we got here, no we can’t.” Undertaker smiled at him and introduced himself. “My name is Adrian. It’s a pleasure, young man.” Ciel nodded and said, “A pleasure…” Sebastian seemed tense and irritated by him being close and Ciel turned to him and noticed that they weren’t acknowledging each other at all. “Can you stay here? There’s some people we need to introduce you to.” Claudia asked. Sebastian and Ciel glanced at each other and Ciel said, “Very well.” Cedric thanked them and they went to find these people.


	4. Two Familiar Children

“Young Master?” Sebastian called and Ciel looked to the doorway and saw his grandparents with two children in tow. A young girl stepped forward and Ciel immediately recognised her grey hair and distinctive purple eyes. She looked about four and was wearing a light frilled baby pink gown and had her hair in pigtails, held up with matching pink ribbons. Her serious expression was somewhat humorous because of her age, small stature and the fact that she was wearing a pink gown, but it was undeniable all the same. Ciel couldn’t help but giggle a little at Francis in this state and the girl folded her arms and began to glare. Claudia and Cedric looked quite confused and he said, “Sorry, I never though I’d see Aunt Francis like this. She makes sure to hide all portraits of her as a child.” Francis looked confused and said, “I’m nobody’s Auntie yet. Who are you?” Claudia looked at her and said, “This young man is Ciel. He’s come here from a different time and is our grandson and, evidently, Vincent’s future child.” Francis looked shocked and then looked at Ciel, “Well, I think you resemble Vincent a little. I’m pleased to meet you.” She curtsied to him in a demure way, resulting in Ciel and Sebastian’s poorly concealed giggling worsening. “Stop laughing at me, servant!” she commanded stormily, staring Sebastian down and succeeding in making him flinch. “I’m sorry, my lady.” Sebastian apologised, thinking to himself, ‘Lady Francis possesses massive power, even at this young age.’ A young man appeared from behind his parents and Ciel could also instantly recognise him, to the point of fighting back tears, at this young age. The boy walked up to him and said, “Hello, Ciel. My name is Vincent. It’ll be a pleasure having you here.” Ciel nodded, lost for words and Vincent then approached Sebastian. “I’m happy to have you here too, sir. What’s your name?” Sebastian bowed to his height and said, “I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive Family, my lord. I will be pleased to serve you all.” Sebastian got up and Adrian approached him with a dangerous smile “I hope that you’ll be up to the task, Sebastian.” He said and Sebastian gained a similar look and said, “I will not fail this family, sir.” Ciel felt nervous at their reactions to each other and the children looked between them in a confused way. “Hey, if you’re going to stay with us, you need a room and some clothes, don’t you?” Francis asked and Ciel hummed, “Yes, I suppose we do.” Claudia clapped her hands together and said, “Okay. I shall have the servants prepare a room for both of you and call upon Mr. Hopkins to make some clothes for you. We’ll have to increase the amount of food for one more person and adjust our schedules accordingly…” She picked up a pencil and a piece of paper and mumbled busily to herself while making a list. Ciel smiled somewhat and Sebastian looked quietly nervous and they both thought, “It’s clearly going to be quite the experience living with these people.”


	5. Young Lady And Young Master

Ciel sat on the bed in a red room with brown wood furniture and sighed, “It’ll be troublesome if I can’t get back home.” He spoke to himself and there was some knocking on the door. “May I come in?” Francis asked and he responded, “You may.” Francis walked into the room and looked around. “You must be much older than me to stay alone. How old are you?” she asked and Ciel told her, “I am thirteen, Aunt.” Francis hummed and looked curiously at his face. Ciel looked a little nervous and asked, “Is something wrong?” Francis continued to look at him and said, “You’re still a child but…your eye…” She pointed to his eyepatch and Ciel looked nervous and said, “Don’t worry about it. I manage fine with one eye.” Francis nodded and asked, “Mother says you need some more clothes. That means that Mr. Gerald and Mrs. Lily will be coming around later.” Ciel looked confused and asked, “Who are they?” Francis told him, “Gerald Hopkins and Lily Hopkins are the tailors of our family. They have a little girl called Nina who’s a year older than me. She’ll probably come too when you and Mr. Michaelis get your new clothes.” Ciel hummed and thought, ‘I wonder what Miss Nina will be like as a child and what her parents are like…’ Francis was staring at him again and she ran off suddenly. “Aunt Francis?” Ciel asked, very confused and she quickly came back. “Can you sit in front of the mirror for me, please?” she asked and Ciel complied and was not at all surprised when she combed his bangs back away from his face. “You look nice and gentlemanly now. Mrs. Lily will like this.” Ciel smiled at the fact she still had this behaviour as a child and said, “Thank you, Aunt.” Francis looked uncomfortable and asked, “I know it might be strange for you…but can you just call me Francis? People will look at you strangely if you call me Aunt.” Ciel supposed that was true and said, “Of course, Au-I mean, of course, Francis.” Francis smiled and said, “You should work on calling Vincent by name too. I know that big brother will get freaked out if someone who’s older than him calls him Father.” Ciel nodded, supposing it would be odd for an older child to call you their father. There was a knocking at the door, and they turned to see a ginger maid standing there. “Lord Ciel. Mr. and Mrs. Hopkins are here for you.” Ciel nodded and said, “Thank you. Will you lead me to them?” The maid said, “Of course, my lord.” Francis waved at them and said, “See you soon, Ciel.” Ciel nodded and said, “I look forward to it, Francis.”


	6. Mr. And Mrs. Hopkins

The ginger maid took Ciel down into the parlour where Cedric and Claudia were and a couple which he assumed to be Gerald and Lily Hopkins were stood. Lily was talking to Cedric and Claudia and Ciel heard her say, “I’m sorry that we had to bring Nina along with us, but we can’t get anybody to look after her right now!” Claudia smiled and said, “It’s quite alright, Mrs. Lily. Oh, there’s Ciel and Mr. Michaelis.” Sebastian was standing behind Ciel and politely greeted, “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hopkins.” Lily smiled and greeted, “Hello to you too, sir.” Nina suddenly approached Ciel and said, “Wow, you’re a really pretty boy!” Ciel instinctively backed away from her and Gerald picked her up and moved her elsewhere while saying, “Nina, don’t disturb our customers, please.” Lily smiled and turned to Claudia and Cedric and said, “Now, if you may leave us to work, we’ll have all the measuring done soon.” Claudia nodded and took Nina’s hand and said, “Come on, Nina, your parents need to work now." Nina looked very happy as she left the room with Cedric and Claudia and asked, “Can I sit and have cakes with you? Or can I play with Vincent and Francis?” Sebastian smiled and thought, ‘Lady Nina is the same as ever, I see.’ Gerald politely introduced himself to both of them and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lord Phantomhive. I am Gerald Hopkins, owner of Hopkins Tailors.” Lily stood next to him and said, “I’m Lily Hopkins. It’s great to meet you.” Gerald had the same dark brown wavy hair as his daughter in a short, neat style and had deep blue eyes. He was a fairly tall man and was wearing a white shirt, brown trousers and a brown jacket with a dark blue bow tie and dark brown lace-up shoes. Lily, on the other hand, had brown eyes and wavy ginger hair that was tied back from her eyes in a bun. She was of average height for a lady and was wearing a cream dress with a light brown checked pattern on it and Gerald wore simple round metal glasses while Lily wore oval glasses with a black coloured frame. The ways in which Nina resembled both of her parents was startlingly clear to Sebastian and Ciel and Lily turned around to them with a tape measure in hand. “Now, shall we start with you, Lord Phantomhive?” she asked and Ciel looked nervous but said, “Yes, I suppose we should.”

 

Gerald was noting down the last of the measurements as Lily said, “All of the measurements have been taken. I hope we can give the finest fashions to both of them, befitting of a Phantomhive and one of your servants.” Claudia nodded to her happily and Lily continued, “We already have some ideas for Lord Phantomhive that I feel he will look great in.” Nina was looking through her mother and father’s sketches and said, “No way, that’s so boring! He should have more frills to look cuter!” Lily took their sketchbook back from Nina and said, “We hardly want a repeat of when I let you help design Lady Francis’ ballgown, do we?” Nina huffed and crossed her arms, saying “I don’t understand why anyone would dislike something so pretty and cute…When I grow up, I’m going to make exciting and cute fashion for everybody!” Ciel and Sebastian briefly looked at each other, knowing how true that would become and Gerald smiled as he picked her up and said, “We’ll both look forward to that, sweetheart.” They gathered up their things and child and said, “Please, look forward to the clothes completion.” Claudia and Cedric waved at them and said, “We certainly will. Bye, Nina!” Nina waved at them and said, “See you soon, Countess and Earl! You too, Lord Phantomhive!” Ciel smiled and waved back at her politely. “May I ask you something, Ciel?” Ciel turned to her and nodded. “What is Miss Nina like in your time?” Ciel sweated a little and said, “Well, she’s rather…eccentric and dramatic…she’s always trying to create something new and she likes me a little too much, I would say.” Claudia hummed in understanding and Cedric said, “That does sound like Miss Nina…” Sebastian added, “She’s a very single-minded lady who always moves to her own rhythm.” Claudia clapped her hands together and exclaimed, “How wonderful! What an amazing young lady she’ll become!” Cedric quietly said, “Yes, it sounds like you two would get along…”


End file.
